Wedding Bell
by fantaosticpanda
Summary: Di hari yang suci bagimu ini, seharusnya, aku bahagia. Tapi, haruskah aku bahagia di atas kesedihanku sendiri? An EXO fanfiction with KRISTAO/TAORIS and SULAY couple. It's YAOI. Don't Like? Don't Read!


Title: Wedding Bell

Author: fantaosticpanda

Cast: Kim Joonmyeon, Huang Zi Tao, slight!Wu Yi Fan, slight!Zhang Yi Xing

Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: as usual, they're MINE!,story is MINE!

Warning: **INI FF YAOI WOYY! BOYXBOY, BOYSLOVE! TYPOS MUNGKIN ADA, KEGAJE-AN DARI AUTHOR FF, JUDUL GAK NYAMBUNG. GAK SUKA? GAK USAH BACA! FLAME? TENDANG AJA! GOOD COMMENT? DIDOAIN KETEMU BIAS!**

Author's Note: Berawal dari ulah iseng gue ngubek2 lagu di laptop, ketemu deh lagunya Depapepe yang judulnya sama kayak judul FF gue. Gue saranin, baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagunya, instrumental sih, tapi nyentuh…

.

.

.

**Wedding Bell by fantaosticpanda™. ©2013**

.

.

.

**Suho POV**

Manik mataku menatap lurus kedepan, tempat dimana kau berdiri tegak sembari tersenyum kepada semua orang. Dengan _tuxedo_ putih yang kau kenakan, membuat kau tampak manis, lebih manis daripada biasanya. Apalagi ditambah dengan _single_ _dimple_mu yang sungguh mempesona, kau mampu menarik hati semua orang, termasuk aku dan dia.

Dia, yang sedang berdiri disampingmu, dibawah sebuah altar tempat kau dan dia mengikat sebuah janji suci yang bernama pernikahan. Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, berbeda jauh denganku, yang kini sedang mati-matian menahan agar butiran kristal bening ini tak tumpah dari mataku.

Dentingan piano terus kualunkan seiring dengan jalannya pernikahan ini. Kulihat ke samping kiriku, dimana sepupuku, Tao, sedang memetik senar gitarnya sambil menundukan wajahnya ke bawah. Aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Perasaannya sama seperti denganku kini, atau mungkin lebih parah. Ia tak sanggup, melihat dia-calon suamimu, ah tidak, maksudku suamimu-sekarang.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kananku, dimana beberapa tamu undangan tersenyum bahagia di atas kesedihanku dan juga Tao. Mereka memang tak sepenuhnya salah. Mereka tak tahu perasaanku dan Tao. Beberapa teman yang kukenal, terlihat prihatin akan kondisiku dan Tao sekarang. Ya, mereka mengetahui perasaan kami, tapi tidak denganmu dan dia.

Menyesal, itulah kata yang tepat untukku.

Setelah apa yang kurasakan selama ini, tapi tak pernah sekalipun bibirku mengucapkannya padamu. Ingin hati melakukannya, namun, bibir ini serasa kelu saat akan mengucapkannya.

Aku tahu, sudah tidak ada kemungkinan lagi bagiku untuk memilikimu, walalupun hati ini sangat menginginkannya.

Maafkan aku. Aku tak sempat mengatakannya padamu.

.

.

.

**Tao POV**

Mungkin aku tak akan pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta setelah ini. Setelah melihatmu dia altar bersama dia, bukan aku.

Dia, yang seharusnya bersama Suho-_ge_ saat ini. Walaupun Suho-_ge_ tak pernah mengatakannya pada dia, tapi, kurasa, semua perhatian Suho-_ge_ padanya sudah mencerminkan bahwa dia menyukainya. Tidakkah dia menyadarinya?

Semua perhatian yang Suho-_ge_ berikan padanya seolah-olah hilang tertiup angin, sama seperti perhatianku padamu.

Semua sudah berakhir sekarang, seiring dengan berakhirnya simfoni yang aku mainkan bersama Suho-_ge_. Aku tahu mengapa Suho-_ge_ mau datang ke pesta pernikahan kalian dan mengajakku untuk ikut serta.

Suho-_ge_ datang karena ia mau melihat kalian, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Suho-_ge_ menderita penyakir kanker otak.

Walaupun masih stadium 1, tapi, kanker itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat.

Aku dan Suho-_ge_ sudah tak punya keluarga lagi sekarang. Kedua orangtuaku dan orangtua Suho-_ge_ meninggal di kecelakaan pesawat setahun yang lalu.

Bersamaan dengan dia melempar buket pernikahan, aku dan Suho-_ge_ akan pergi jauh.

Jauh sekali dari China.

Yaitu, Canada.

Canada, itu tempat yang bagus untuk pengobatan Suho-_ge_. Lagipula, disana, tepatnya di Vancouver, ada _chinatown_, jadi kami tak terlalu sulit untuk beradaptasi.

Mungkin perasaan Suho-_ge_ tak lebih buruk dariku, mengingat aku dan kau pernah berpacaran.

Tepatnya, seminggu sebelum pernikahanmu.

Dua hari setelahnya, kau memutuskanku dengan cara memberikan undangan pernikahanmu dengan dia.

Senar gitar yang kupetik ini, sepertinya sudah mau putus. Sama seperti harapanku, padamu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kristal bening membasahi partiturku. Aku mencoba untuk menahannya, tapi aku tak bisa.

Maafkan aku, Suho-_ge_, Lay-_ge_, dan Kris-_ge_. Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan simfoni ini.

.

.

.

**Suho POV**

Tak kudengar lagi petikan gitar Tao. Kulihat ke arah kiriku, dia sudah tak ada disana. Hanya ada sebuah gitar dan partitur yang basah oleh airmata.

Buru-buru kuselesaikan lagu ini. Setelahnya, aku berlari menyusul Tao. Sesuai dugaanku, Tao berada di bukit yang tak jauh dari lokasi pernikahan. Bukit dimana menjadi saksi kisah cinta Tao dan dia.

Wajahnya sudah basah oleh airmata. Segera kupeluk dia. Dan kami pun sama-sama menangis sambil berpelukan.

"Suho-_ge_,"

"Tao,"

"Kau tahu _ge_? Harapanku serasa akan putus seperti senar gitar tadi,"

"Ya, aku tahu. Harapanku juga serasa akan pecah, seperti kaca yang retak,"

"_Ge_,"

"_Ne_?"

"Bisakah, bisakah aku dapat kesempatan lagi ge? Bisakah aku dapat kesempatan untuk bersamanya lagi?"

Aku terdiam. Kau tahu, Tao? Aku juga ingin dapat kesempatan itu. Akan kugunakan sebaik-baiknya. Bila kesempatan itu ada.

"Entahlah, _gege_ juga tak tahu, Tao,"

"Ge, sudah waktunya kah?"

Aku melirik arlojiku.

"Ne, ini sudah waktunya,"

.

**Author POV**

Kaki-kaki kedua namja tersebut melangkah jauh dari bukit penuh rumput tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah amplop kecil jatuh dari saku celana mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

**Tao POV**

"_Pesawat China Air jurusan Canada akan segera berangkat. Diharap para penumpang untuk segera memasuki pesawat. Terima Kasih,"_

Suara operator sudah terdengar dari _load speaker airport_. Sudah saatnya, aku dan Suho-_ge_ pergi.

Selamat tinggal China, selamat tinggal Baekhyun-_ge_, Chanyeol-_ge_, Sehun, Luhan-_ge_, Jongin, Kyungsoo-_ge_, Xiumin-_ge_, Chen-_ge_, Lay-_ge_.

Selamat tinggal, Kris-_ge_. _Wo feichang ai ni_.

**Suho POV**

"_Pesawat China Air jurusan Canada akan segera berangkat. Diharap para penumpang untuk segera memasuki pesawat. Terima Kasih,"_

Aku segera menarik koperku. Aku akan meninggalkan China. Meninggalkan kenanganku dan hatiku bersamamu, Lay.

.

.

.

**Aku masih mengharapkanmu datang kembali padaku.**

**Aku akan selalu menunggumu.**

**Selamanya.**

**Walau aku harus mati sekalipun.**

**Walau aku tahu itu tak mungkin.**

**Tapi, tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini kan?**

-Tao-

.

.

.

_**Mianhae, jeongmal sarahaeyo**_**.**

'_**Till the end of time**_**.**

**Berbahagialah dengannya.**

**Aku harap, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.**

**Walaupun aku tak mungkin bersamamu.**

**Tapi, melihatmu dari jauh sudah membuatku senang, asal kau bahagia, aku turut bahagia.**

**Walapun, airmata ini akan selalu ada.**

-Suho-

.

.

**.**

_love is to be expressed, not to be buried.  
because, when you hold it, your feelings will be buried deeper and deeper.  
and finally, a sense of regret that will envelop you_

_-Jacs- *numpangtenar, kekeke~*_

_._

**END**

**Ada sequelnya, mau mau?*wink gaje***

**Kalo gak ada yang mau gapapa kok, tetep bakal Jacs post. Kan sayang kalo udah dibikin tapi gak di post :P**

**Review yawww! AUUUUUUU!~**

**FLAME? TENDANG AJA! PLAGIAT? DISUMPAHIN ARYA WIGUNA GAK KETEMU BIAS! GOOD COMMENT? DIDOAIN KETEMU BIAS!**

**Regards,**

**fantaosticpanda aka Jacs aka Xara aka Li aka Scarlett aka Sharokku**


End file.
